A little fun with catnip
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Yang drags Blake and the rest of the team to an animal adoption festival in Vale Square. While playing with the cats, Blake is sprayed with catnip and reverts to cat instincts for a whole day. Hilarity ensues. Does not account for Vol. 2 at all.
1. Prologue

_**I don't own RWBY.**_

* * *

Weiss groaned as she awoke and glanced around. Her eyes took in the completely trashed dormitory room, Yang's arm dangling from the bunk above with Ruby sprawled on her bed across the room. Pyrrha and Nora were both curled up on the bunk beneath Ruby's, looking utterly exhausted.

Looking down, she sighed at the sight of a naked Blake cuddling across her chest. Her bow had been removed and she was purring, Weiss could feel it vibrating her stomach. Blake nuzzled her cheek further into Weiss' buxom as she gave a contented sigh in her sleep.

_She's actually kind of cute when she's not causing trouble and scratching faces._ The heiress thought.

As if that one thought caught their attention, Ruby and Yang slowly began waking up, Ruby yawning as Yang fell from the bed. The sisters turned to Weiss and began snickering.

"She seems to like you just as much as she did last night." Yang chuckled.

"Oh shut up and get her off me." Weiss snapped, taking care to stay quiet in case the girl on her chest awoke.

"I don't know, Weiss." Ruby laughed. "She looks really comfortable on you."

The girls' laughter reached the other two girls on the bunk across the room and Pyrrha stretched gracefully, glancing over and smiling fondly at the sight of Blake cuddling Weiss. Nora returned to her normal exuberant self and grinned.

"How is our little charge now?" She asked a little too loudly.

All eyes in the room widened in horror as purple ears twitched and amber eyes slowly fluttered open.

* * *

_**Alright, there's your prologue. You'll understand what happened soon... trust me. *wink***_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_****_**_Okay, I just watched the volume two premiere and loved it and as celebration (if you're following me on Twitter or Tumblr or if you've liked my page on Facebook, you probably already know this), I've decided to give you guys a treat. Updating ALL eleven of my published RWBY fics, just for you. You've all been waiting for it and now I'm here to deliver. Enjoy._**_****_

* * *

**Two days ago**

"No."

"But Blake! It's an animal adoption! I thought being a Faunus and all, you'd identify with the cute animals."

"I said 'no', Yang." Blake turned a page in her book and ignored the blonde's pleas once more.

"Fine, if you're not coming willingly, I'll drag you out." Both Ruby and Weiss exchanged uneasy glances at this as Blake finally looked up.

"Try."

That one word set everything into motion.

Yang leaped at the bed, trying to take the brunette by surprise, but Blake had been prepared and leaped up, using one of her shadow-clones to hop onto Weiss' bed instead. Not put off, Yang lunged again, catching the Faunus' foot this time. Blake kicked outward, slamming her foot into the hand holding her and making her partner let go with a yelp.

Growling, Yang slammed her fist into the bed, causing a minor shockwave that sent Blake flying upward without damaging the bed. The Faunus clung to the underside of Ruby's bed before climbing onto it and leaping across to Yang's own bed. The blonde raced after her, climbing up and beginning to wrestle. Blake, surprisingly, held her own fairly well despite being the second-least strongest member next to Weiss. Rolling around on the bunk, the pair was a mass ball of hissing and cursing, interspersed with grunts and threats of severe pain from Blake.

Weiss saw the bed about to topple and put a glyph beside it, stopping the bed from falling, but doing nothing to keep the two girls on the bed from rolling off it. Blake landed first and Yang landed on her stomach, winding the brunette enough for the blonde to catch her own breath and lift her into her and Weiss nodded and left the room, expecting Yang to follow.

And she did. Blake didn't.

Refusing to give up, Blake sprawled her entire body out, using her feet and hands to catch the wall on both sides of the door and using her limbs as leverage to hold against Yang's strength. The boxer growled angrily and pulled at her partner, but Blake didn't budge. Ruby and Weiss stared at the pair incredulously, wondering how it had even gotten to this point.

"Come on, Blake!" Yang shouted. "Let go of the wall!"

"No." Blake spat, tightening her grip on the only things keeping her from being dragged into the city.

"You're coming with us!" Yang grit out through her teeth.

"No!" Blake shouted as Yang pulled on her waist again, but the brunette's grip on the doorframe did not relent. The walls, however, began cracking with the strain of fighting the blonde's strength.

Team JNPR peeked out of their doorway in confusion as Yang made another attempt to get her black-haired teammate out of the dormroom.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jaune inquired.

"Yang is trying to get Blake out of the room to come with us to an animal adoption festival being held in Vale Square." Weiss explained, completely disinterested in the activity of her two teammates as her partner watched with rapt attention.

"You can't keep this up forever!" Yang grunted.

"I don't need to!" Blake shot back. "Just until that festival is over with."

"I won't let you ruin our day out!" The boxer growled.

"Then leave me here!" The ninja snarled, increasing her grip on the wall.

"No! That won't make Ruby happy!"

"Ruby will have you and Weiss with her, she doesn't need me with her."

"Fine!" Yang snapped, letting go, much to everyone's surprise. "If you don't come with us, then I'm telling Weiss that thing you really don't want her to find out."

This caught the heiress' attention immediately and she cocked an eyebrow curiously. Blake's eyes went the size of Jupiter as she gasped out, "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Watch me." Yang threatened. "Weiss, you know how your dress is really short?"

"Alright!" Eyes and cheeks blazing, Blake climbed down from the wall and hung her head as Yang cheered in triumph. Looking absolutely miserable, Blake followed her teammates out to the airships taking students into Vale proper. Ruby tried cheering her up by saying that there would be cats at the adoption, but that didn't even get a twitch of the bow from the upset Faunus.

_All I wanted was to read my new book._ Blake inwardly pouted, keeping her hard exterior intact. _It's not like we can even adopt an animal. No pets are allowed at Beacon. Why would Yang drag me along when she's got her sister and Weiss?_

The airship soon landed at the port and the foursome disembarked, beginning to walk through their home toward Vale Square. Blake kept her arms tightly crossed the entire time, a deep frown set on her lips as Yang and Ruby gushed over the cute animals they were going to see. Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes, beginning to finger Myrtenaster at her hip as she grew impatient to get to their destination.

The city buzzed around them and Blake used that to get her mind off her current predicament. All too soon, the sounds of cars speeding along the road, horns honking, people's footsteps walking by and general city noise couldn't drown out the sounds of laughter and joy filtering from Vale Square. Looking around, the team noticed several families filling the area, children playing with the animals as parents surveyed which ones they could adopt.

"Come on!" Yang cheered, tugging her teammates along. "Let's go explore!"

"This is not going to go well." Blake sighed.

Two hours later found Blake in an even more sour mood than when she had started off. The entire thing had been an utter disaster, in her opinion. The animals all shied away from her because cats usually ate them or simply killed them. Even the snakes wouldn't come anywhere near her and, despite her heritage, Blake loved snakes.

Right now, she was watching the rest of her team cuddle and play with the dogs, which was the biggest section of the festival. The scent was all around them and Blake's nose was surely permanently wrinkled due to it. She was lucky the hair on her _head_ wasn't standing up at being in such close proximity to animals that would rather chase and eat her.

_Maybe I can sneak away back to Beacon while they're all playing with those mangy mutts. Then I could curl back up with my book like I had planned to do._ A call from Yang broke the brunette from her reverie.

"Hey Blake, come here!" Yang called, chuckling as one of the dogs licked her face. "They're so cute!"

"Maybe to you." the brunette responded venomously, not taking her eyes from the mass of fur and teeth and claws that Ruby and Yang seemed intent upon calling dogs.

"Come on, Blake, they won't hurt you. They're really nice."

"I'm better over here, thanks." her teammate huffed.

Ruby dashed over and grabbed her hand, guiding her closer. "Ruby, please, I don't want to go near them." Blake pleaded.

"What's wrong, Blake? They're not going to hurt you." Ruby tried soothing her. Slowly, Blake reached out a shaking hand and let the dog sniff her. A growl built in its chest and it lashed out before Blake had enough time to pull away. The result was a pained scream and Ruby stepping between the dog and her teammate.

Blake pulled her hand back quickly, ears making her bow flatten to her head as she recoiled and slipped from Ruby's grasp, speeding a good meter away. "I'm fine simply observing." she called, nursing her smarting hand.

Ruby glanced down to the dog in confusion, petting him gently and watching him nuzzle her. "I don't understand." she murmured. "He seems to like me just fine..."

"You dunce, Blake's part cat." Weiss snapped, rolling her eyes as she scratched a puppy behind the ears. "Of course they're not going to like her the way they like us."

"Oh yeah." Yang chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "That would explain our luck with all of the animals lately. The frogs hid underwater when she came near, the rabbits went scampering in every direction, the lizards hid under their rocks, the snakes slithered away... even the fish were terrified."

Ruby glanced over to where the Faunus was hugging herself, looking extremely uncomfortable. "That must be a real blow to her self-esteem." the redhead whispered, eyes turning sad. "Even animals judge her for what she is."

"Well, I know one animal who won't." Yang beamed, leaping to her feet and racing for her partner. Blake saw her coming and took an instinctual step back, eyes guarded against the blonde's next plan. "Come with me, Blake!"

Before the brunette had any chance to refuse, Yang had grabbed her hand and was dragging her away from the dog pen, off deeper into the festival. "Yang, where are we going now?" Blake groaned. _I just want to go home._ She thought desperately, her mind-self close to tears.

"I've been neglecting you this entire trip." Yang told her. "Obviously, I should have thought more when I brought you here. You're a Faunus, meaning you've got animal traits."

"Okay." her partner huffed.

"Well, maybe you're more likely to connect with the animal of your heritage!" It was then that Blake caught the scent she had been waiting for.

Cats.

Glancing around, she spotted a pen full of cats mewing and crawling all over each other. The kittens were off in a separate pen so that the adult cats didn't hurt them. Blake grinned widely, making her way over to the kitten pen. As Yang watched, she leaned down and picked up one of the younger ones, cradling it in her arms as she cooed to it softly, one of her own purrs rumbling up to match that of the kitten.

Deciding that she was well off, Yang returned to playing with the dogs. Blake slid into the pen with the other kittens and gave a soft laugh as they began crawling on her as well, mewing and purring, pawing at her outfit as they attempted to sniff out her scent. Several began rubbing their heads against her, and she scratched them behind the ears exactly where she knew they liked it. Within seconds, several of them were flat on their backs, enjoying the feel of her hands caressing and rubbing their stomachs.

The adult cats took notice of the attention the kittens were getting and began to meow as well, calling for her to pay attention to them. Picking up her favorite kitten, a black one with a white circle over one eye, Blake kissed her on the head before stepping from the pen, much to the disappointment of the kittens. Walking over to the adult pen, Blake stepped in, letting the cats get used to her scent before sitting down and beginning to scratch their ears, rub their bellies and use their toys to play with them.

Ruby and Weiss, following Yang's instructions, walked in on the beautiful sight. They had never seen Blake smile so widely before. The tomcats kept rubbing their heads against her as the females got their ears scratched or their bellies rubbed. Blake seemed to be content and relaxed as well, paying equal attention to the cats before migrating back over to the kittens and doing the same once more.

"She looks happy." Ruby beamed.

"Yeah." Weis agreed. "We need to take her to shelters much more often."

"She might actually be able to help some of the animals at them." Ruby suggested.

"Are you suggesting we hook her up with a job at a shelter?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." the redheaded leader replied.

A cry from Blake cut off Weiss' reply and the pair turned to see the males beginning to jump their teammate, several of them beginning to bite down and hump her leg or her chest. Blake's wiggling did nothing to dislodge them either, more of them crawling over her to gain purchase. Ruby and Weiss were just about to rush over when an official appeared and sighed, taking out a canister.

Blake looked up just as the official sprayed the canister. Breathing in the sweet scent, she coughed slightly and looked around at all of the cats. They had begun to calm down, their eyes shutting as they purred in relaxation.

Feeling herself becoming lightheaded, Blake lay down with the cats around her. Ruby and Weiss noticed the difference in their teammate's behavior and turned to the man.

"What was in that canister?" Weiss asked.

"Catnip." The caretaker told them. "Puts the cats to sleep for a bit and then when they wake up, they're more playful, much less likely to attack anything they don't know."

The two huntresses-in-training shared panicked looks and waved Yang over. The blonde bounded over cheerfully, but her smile faded slightly when Ruby described the situation.

"We've got to get her back to Beacon! Ruby, you lead the way. Weiss, you grab her legs. I'll take most of her weight on me. Come on, let's go."

Extracting the brunette from the group of cats, the trio hurried their intoxicated member back to the academy and laid her down on the bed. "Now what do we do?" Weiss demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know." Ruby admitted. "We've never had a cat get drugged on catnip before... we've never had a cat."

"Guess all we can do is wait for her to wake up." Yang said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Good idea." Ruby agreed.

For the rest of the day, RWY spent their time with Team JNPR, catching up with their friends and hanging out. Jaune and Ruby hashed out a schedule where the teams could spar together, Weiss and Pyrrha talked of the latter's achievements in fighting and how the former could improve her style, and Yang and Nora played numerous different games together, usually involving Ren. By bedtime, Blake still hadn't woken up and Ruby began getting worried.

"Ruby, she's still breathing." Yang told her with a yawn. "I'm sure she's fine. If she's not up in the morning, we'll call a doctor, alright?"

"Okay." the redhead replied, beginning to prepare for bed as well.

In the morning, Weiss groaned, feeling heavy for some reason. Waking up, she found her vision obscured by a mass of black. Yang and Ruby both fell off their bunks as a screech filled the air. The sisters turned to Weiss in confusion and found Blake cuddled up on her chest, smiling at them all kittenishly.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Yang asked her partner, trying to stifle giggles. The laughter stopped immediately as Blake turned to them and opened her mouth.

"Nya!"

* * *

_****_**_So, how is that for a new chapter? Any good? Why not send me a review so I know how you feel, yeah?_**_****_

_****_**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. _**_****_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Okay, I know you guys have been waiting patiently and it was mean for me not to update, but I just wanna say that you guys are absolutely purrfect! Thank you for waiting patiently and I'm happy to bring you this next chapter._**

**_Before you start the chapter, I want you to know that I am in college now which means those infrequent updates I would usually do during high school are now likely to be longer thanks to all the studying I have to do to retain the information needed. So, don't hold me to it whenever I say that I'm going to update something. I have a life and it IS happening._**

**_For all those reading, all RWBY stories were thought or and created BEFORE Volume 2 began and therefore have absolutely nothing to do with it, unless stated otherwise. Likewise, stories created AFTER Volume 2 premiered also have nothing to do with it unless stated otherwise. Stories pertaining to Volume 2 have nothing to do with Volume 2 or the rest of the series unless stated otherwise. That way, no one can get mad at me for not adding in Yang's semblance or the fact that Blake is wearing herself out or something like that._**

**_Enjoy, guys. ^_^_**

* * *

The entire room was silent aside from Blake's purring as she rubbed her head against Weiss' hand in an effort to be pet.

"Blake just meowed." Ruby breathed, panic beginning to take hold of her. "Blake just meowed! We can't take a cat to school!"

"Technically, she's not a cat." Yang told her.

"She might as well be!" Weiss grumbled, still attempting to push Blake off of her. The brunette ignored her attempts to push her and continued rubbing her head against Weiss' hands in an effort to get the heiress to pet her ears.

"What are we going to do about her classes?" Ruby asked, walking forward and stroking the large purple ears so that Blake came to her and Weiss could sit up.

"Well, one of us is going to have to take the notes for her." Yang murmured. "I nominate Weiss."

"What?" Weiss demanded, standing and brushing Blake's hair from her nightdress. "Why me?"

"Well, you and Ruby have the same classes, right?" Yang inquired. "I doubt Blake will be able to understand Ruby's notes as well as you, since you tend to go through them thoroughly after she's written them and make adjustments. Besides, your handwriting is clearest, which will make it easier for Blake to read."

The heiress huffed again and grudgingly agreed. "But who will watch her, then?"

"Well, I don't have class for a while." the blonde shrugged, moving over to where her sister was still absently scratching the Faunus' ears. "I can take care of her until one of you comes back."

"Sounds good." Ruby beamed. "So then, Weiss will go to Blake's classes and I'll go to our normal classes. That way, Blake isn't alone and getting into trouble."

"Sounds like a plan!" Yang chuckled.

"Then if that's all settled, I'm going to go shower." Weiss picked up her toiletries and clothes for the coming day, heading out of the room to get ready. Ruby followed shortly after, leaving Yang to watch Blake clean herself. The Faunus continually attempted to remove the clothes from her body, scratching at them irritably. Yang picked her up any time she tried to claw the clothes off and rubbed her stomach. She did take off Blake's bow and shoes though, blinking in shock at her claw-like toenails.

Once Weiss and Ruby returned, the duo nodded to the blonde and gave Blake a pat on the head since she wouldn't allow a hug.

"Cats like to roam, Yang." Ruby told her. Slipping her scroll into a pouch. "Blake seems to be the outside cat type, so be careful and try not to let her out."

"You got it, Sis." The blonde beamed, raising a thumb as both Ruby and Weiss left.

Turning to her partner, Yang found Blake tearing at the clothes surrounding her body once again. "Whoa, you don't wanna do that, Blake." Yang moved over to the other girl and slowly caressed her ears, getting her to calm slightly. The Faunus pushed into her, settling down.

"See?" Yang grinned. "Everything's cool."

Blake glanced up at her and sniffed. "Nya!" She mewed, cocking her head. Yang stared at her for a moment before shrugging. This did not sit well with Blake and she stood on her hands and feet. It was about then that Yang noticed that Blake's legs were bent to almost resemble the legs of a normal cat. How is that even possible? She wondered as Blake hopped around the room, strutting with her ears held high.

"Nya!" Blake mewed again, turning to Yang.

"What is it, Blake?" The blonde wondered.

"Nya!" Blake replied.

"I don't understand cat." Yang told her, at a loss as to how to communicate with her friend. In reply, Blake leaped to Ruby's bed and began chewing on her pillow. Her teeth, sharper than a human's began shredding through the material and Yang quickly climbed up.

"Blake!" She shouted, startling the brunette. "Don't do that!"

Yang raced around the room, trying to get a sturdy hold on her partner, but becoming more cat like had made Blake much more spry and harder to catch.

"Hold still!" Yang snarled, trying to fix the bow. Blake hopped to the bookshelf and sat there, licking her arm as she eyed Yang speculatively. The blonde grinned and took a flying jump.

Blake cocked her head and crawled out of the way, allowing for Yang to soar past her... and right through the closed window. A grunt of pain accompanied the tinkling of falling glass. Moving over to the window, the brunette glanced down and spotted Yang picking herself up off the ground.

Sniffing the air, the Faunus grinned and jumped, landing on her feet next to her watch guard. "Blake?" Yang glanced up as her partner began walking away, all four of her feet on the ground as she sniffed at her surroundings.

"Here Blake." Yang called, moving closer to her ward. "Let's go back to the room. Come on, Blake. Let's go."

The brunette glanced at her, amber eyes sparkling mischievously, before she sped off. Yang gasped and quickly gave chase, hurrying after her teammate to make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

Yang ran after the little black blur. _Thank goodness she isn't using her full speed._ the boxer prayed. _Or her semblance._ Blake rounded the corner and Yang was hasty to follow, skidding to a halt as her eyes widened at what they found. Blake was stalking a squirrel. The little creature had a large fluffy tail, a short nose... and a white mask on.

Yang rushed forward just as Blake bunched her muscles and pounced. A hiss accompanied the Grimm being chewed at. It flailed in the Faunus' grip, but Blake batted at it, smiling cattily as she finally knocked it unconscious and began eating it. Yang moved backward slightly in disgust, unsure if her friend knew what she was eating. When Blake had finished-apparently she _didn't_ know what she was eating-she started cleaning herself. Licking her ribbon covered arms and tugging at them.

Yang saw this as a perfect opportunity to try getting at the brunette. Moving back and shifting her weight, the blonde leaped at her partner. She missed again, the brunette slipping just out of reach and sitting a meter or two away, licking herself. "Come here, Blake." Yang cooed, spitting dirt from her mouth as she got to her feet and took a few cautious steps toward her partner again. Blake paid her no mind, her ears twitching atop her head. Yang turned her attention to where Cardin was walking forward with a fresh can of tuna.

Yang got a bad feeling in her stomach as she watched Blake walk closer and sit in front of him, her eyes blinking up at him hopefully. "What the-?" Cardin glanced down and a sneer formed on his lips when he spotted the cat ears atop Blake's head. "Well, well, Belladonna's a kitty-cat after all. Hey kitty, you want some fish."

Cardin leaned down and held the can out to Blake, who moved forward and began eating out of the can. Cardin let her eat for a few moments before leaning forward and gently petting her ears. "So Belladonna, I was wondering, are these real?"

Yang gasped as the bully gave Blake's ears a painful tug. A yowl lit up the space around them followed by several spitting hisses and Cardin screaming out in pain. Yang stopped from rushing forward as she watched Cardin get clawed by her partner. When the bully was successfully subdued, Blake hopped off of him and went right back to eating the tuna. The boxer chuckled and slowly moved over, checking Cardin's form as his teammates walked over.

"What happened?" Dove asked, glancing from his leader to the girl eating the tuna.

"He messed with the wrong Faunus." Yang replied, tiptoeing closer to Blake. Violet ears flicked in her direction and Blake lifted her head. Yang knew she only had seconds, so she took her chance and jumped. Blake took off, a spray of dirt accompanying her flight from the humans. Yang watched in horror as her teammate raced right for the nearest tree and climbed into it.

"Good luck with that." Sky chuckled. Yang turned to him with red eyes for a moment, promising a beatdown later. Moving to the tree, she sighed and looked up. "Here Blake!" Yang called, watching as her teammate lounged on a branch. "Come on girl."

"Nya." Blake replied, stretching out on the branches she'd chosen to lounge on.

"Alright, you asked for it." Expanding her aura, Yang gave the tree one punch and set it aflame. The response was almost immediate. Blake sniffed the air and scrunched her body, preparing to leap. Yang gave herself a pat on the back for managing to get the Faunus from the tree... only to watch Blake propel herself a few hundred yards away from where Yang wanted her.

"Aw man!" The blonde groaned, giving chase.

Ruby and Weiss were just getting back from their class and began heading in the direction of the dorms to meet up with Yang. "How do you think Yang is doing with Blake?" Ruby asked worriedly. No sooner had the words left her mouth than they heard a loud cat-like screech and a black blur shot past them.

"Stop that Faunus!" A loud voice shouted as a yellow blur followed in the tracks of the black one.

"I would say that she's doing a terrible job." Weiss responded as they both took off in the direction of their teammates.

"Come on, Blake! Not another tree, please!" The two partners found one fourth of their team sinking to her knees in front of a tree that was housing their remaining fourth.

"Need some help?" Ruby snickered.

"Yes!" Yang groaned. "I tried setting a tree on fire, but that only made her run and find another one!"

"Here, let me." Ruby leaped up, beginning to swing through the tree's branches toward the black-themed member of the team.

Blake was purring on her branch and her ears twitched as Ruby drew closer. Lifting her head, amber eyes alighted on the red-clad girl and Blake cocked her head kittenishly.

"Hey, Blake." Ruby whisper-cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just come with me." Reaching out cautiously, Ruby gently laid her hand on the black tresses, attempting to help the girl warm up to her.

Yang and Weiss watched from below as there was a sudden flash of black and a scream from Ruby followed by several more screams and numerous cat screeches. Finally, the screeching stopped and a scratched and battered Ruby dropped from the tree with a content Blake in her arms.

"She doesn't like being pulled from the tree." The redhead breathed, some of the scratches still bleeding.

"You think?" Weiss sniffed, walking over and stroking the Faunus' ears. Blake purred and pushed into her hand, licking it and nipping at it affectionately.

"Look," Yang huffed. "I've got class in forty-five minutes and I need to shower, so if you two don't mind... figure out which one of you is watching her."

Ruby glanced to her sister as Yang turned and strode away, heading for the dorms to straighten up. Looking to Weiss, Ruby found the heiress walking away from her.

"I have a class with Professor Sneech in five minutes, Ruby." She called. "I'll take care of her when it's done."

Ruby stared after her teammates in horror before turning her attention to the Faunus relaxing in her arms. Blake smiled up at her, large amber eyes blinking cattily and Ruby gulped, beginning to carry her drugged teammate back to the dorm room.

* * *

_**So, how is that for a new chapter? Any good? Why not send me a review so I know how you feel, yeah?**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen.**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fanfiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Man, I love writing for this fic. It's hard trying to figure out what to write about, considering I've never had a high cat before, but it's still fun and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do._**

**_For all those reading, all of my RWBY stories were thought of and created BEFORE the premiere of Volume 2 unless stated otherwise. This does not mean I will not incorporate some of Volume 2 into these stories, but most of the details concerning Volume 2 will not be added in unless they are plot relevant. That is all._**

**_Enjoy all._**

* * *

Ruby sighed as she slowly began carrying Blake back to the dormroom. Her friend seemed to have calmed down since the tree incident, which was good since Ruby didn't know if she could handle another attack. They made it to the room without further incident and Ruby closed the curtains over the window. She made a mental note to get Pyrrha to help her patch it up later.

Turning to her friend, Ruby found Blake lounging on Weiss' bed, purring as she was lulled into sleep. Ruby gave a soft sigh of relief and climbed up onto her own bed. After a moment, a burp met her ears, followed by another. She glanced down to see that Blake was coughing something up. It was black and kind of fuzzy.

Climbing back down, Ruby's eyes widened to see Blake spit up half a Grim on the floor. _What did Yang let her eat?_ the redhead wondered, watching as the Grim dissolved into the air. Blake returned to normal once the hairball was coughed up. Looking up at Ruby, she cocked her head, ears flicking occasionally. Ruby watched her, confused as to what she wanted.

Blake curled into a ball on Weiss' bed and proceeded to close her eyes. Ruby scratched her head, wondering what to make of this. _Cat's take catnaps, but how long do those usually last? Do I have to watch her through it? Will she wake up if I go to the bathroom?_

Just then, Blake perked up and she moved to the door, sitting in front of it and looking to Ruby expectantly. The team leader watched her curiously, not moving. When Ruby did not give her what she wanted, Blake leaned up on her hindlegs and batted at the door handle until it finally opened, allowing her to scratch at it. Once there was a big enough hole, Blake slipped out with a panicking Ruby behind her.

Running on all fours, Blake distanced herself from Ruby, moving quickly through the dormitory halls. Ruby had to hustle just to keep her teammate in sight as Blake raced for the front entrance just as the doors were opening. Cardin and his team stepped inside and were instantly bowled to the side as Blake knocked into them and raced out the door.

Ruby didn't bother helping the boys to their feet, simply leaping over them in her pursuit of Blake. The brunette had made her way toward the cliff now and Ruby knew that Blake could get herself seriously hurt if she went into Emerald Forest on her own. Putting on a burst of speed just as Blake leaped over the edge, the redhead instantly became level with her teammate.

Blake turned to her as they fell, cocking her head kittenishly before moving into landing position. Ruby herself had to dig Crescent Rose into the cliffside to avoid flattening herself on the ground. Blake landed on all fours and began sniffing at the area around them. Ruby watched her warily, wanting to be sure they could get out of sight if a Nevermore or a group of beowolves came by.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the woods around them and Blake was on alert, her ears flattening to her head as she faced the threat. From the bushes rose a large Ursa, growling at them hungrily. Ruby slowly assessed the situation and took a quick look around to be sure there were no more threats nearby.

Just as she came to the conclusion that it was the one Ursa, Blake jumped at the Grim, hissing and yowling. Not expecting a direct attack, the Ursa began growling louder and swinging its claws about. Catching Blake's shorts, it ripped into them and tore open her tights as well. Blake landed on all fours and jumped once more, raking her claws across the large Grim's eyes and tearing its mask from it's face in the progress.

The Ursa shook its head and looked up just as Blake's final jumped landed her on its chest, her teeth sinking into its neck. After a few moments of flailing, the Ursa fell to the ground dead. Blake hopped from it and sniffed it curiously. As Ruby watched, the cat-Faunus did a complete circle to be certain the Ursa was dead before lifting her leg.

"Oh!" Ruby shouted, turning away. "Blake, that's so gross!"

Kicking dirt over her newfound territory, Blake strode back to Ruby and sat in front of her, mewing calmly. Ruby rolled her eyes and slowly picked up the content Faunus, carrying her up a tree and back over the side of the cliff. Turning to face the school, Ruby was surprised when Blake began mewing in her grasp, ears flicking.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked, setting her down for a second and spinning around. As she did, the flow of her cape caught Blake's eyes and the Faunus pounced happily. Ruby whirled around at a ripping sound and found pieces of her hood lying beside Blake's extended claws. Blake herself pounced once more, determined to get at this new interesting toy.

Ruby gasped in horror and quickly intercept her friend, hurrying the both of them back to campus. By the time she arrived, it was about time for Weiss to take over. The heiress turned when her partner trudged into the room carrying a half-naked and purring Blake.

"Where have you two been?" the whitette demanded.

"Outside." Ruby groaned, beginning to put away Crescent Rose.

Large purple ears perked at the clicking sounds and Blake batted the red weapon. It fell to the floor with a clunk and elicited more clicking noise as it fully extended again. Claws bared now, Blake batted Crescent Rose against the wall, making Ruby squeak in shock.

"Blake, no!" she shouted, watching as Blake batted it once more, sending it against the bunk below Yang's. "Stop that!"

Rushing over, Ruby was just in time to get caught in the crossfire between Blake and Crescent Rose, the former's claws sinking into her arm. Shrieking in surprise, Ruby tossed the Faunus at Weiss, who caught her clumsily. Ruby picked up Crescent Rose and quickly retracted it before Blake could do anything else.

"I'll take notes in the next class." Ruby sighed, grabbing up her books. "Please give Blake a bath. She battled an Ursa and… kinda got messy."

Weiss stared in shock as her teammate slipped from the room. Glancing to the girl in her arms, she found two large amber eyes staring back at her and gave an exasperated sigh.

"No funny business while we're in the tub, Belladonna. I don't care how drugged you are, it won't stop me from shoving Myrtenaster in a very uncomfortable place."

To this, Blake only gave a loud mew.

* * *

**_Tada! I know it probably wasn't very humorous, sorry. I think my humor meter needs to be recharged, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. And I know, for those of you who read all of my RWBY fics, you're sick of seeing this, but don't worry, it's the last time you'll see it on any of my stories until the end, so bear through the next part. _**

**_Also, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile._**

**_Now that you've effectively skipped over that mess... leave a review?_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_What's up, alligators? We're back at school and able to update for you all. Enjoy, everyone!_**

* * *

Walking through the halls, Weiss sighed as she glanced down at her teammate. Blake's smile was content as the cat-Faunus stared up at her. Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend as they arrived at the bathroom. Setting Blake down in one of the stalls, Weiss moved to the door and locked it, not wanting any of the other girls to accidentally walk in.

Grabbing a couple of towels from the closet in the middle of the bathroom, the heiress turned back to the stall, finding Blake beginning to clean herself. Eyes widened in horror, Weiss quickly set the towels on the bar attached to the wall and moved to her teammate. Blake glanced up as she neared and cocked her head, looking at her unblinkingly. Weiss paid this no mind as she set about removing the tattered tights and shorts.

"I better not hear one word about this when you're sober." The whitette grumbled, removing the jacket, shirt and arm ribbons as well. Coming face-to-face with a lacy black bra, mist blue eyes narrowed with jealousy at how well-endowed her teammate was. Reaching behind the brunette, Weiss unclasped the bra and tossed it with the rest of the clothing.

Blake blinked up at her as Weiss began running water in the bathtub, cocking her head cutely. Weiss sighed as she realized that she might have to also get unto the tub with her teammate. Shaking her head and shooting a glare at the brunette, the heiress quickly stripped of her own clothing as the tub finished filling. Moving to her teammate, Weiss knelt down and lifted Blake into her arms, stepping into the tub. Blake looked up at her in confusion and Weiss took a deep breath, gently lowering the both of them into the water.

Everything exploded.

Not really, but Weiss would have preferred that to what was actually happening. Blake had let out a very uncharacteristic shriek, her claws immediately unsheathing and digging into the nearest thing to keep her above water and that thing was Weiss, The heiress felt her skin burn as the cat-Faunus' nails sank into her torso. Pushing against Blake, Weiss tried to get her to let go, but this only caused her friend to dig her claws in deeper. Weiss grit her teeth and grabbed the body soap, pouring some of it over whatever of Blake's torso she could reach, beginning to lather her teammate in soap.

The bath went agonizingly slowly for the heiress, her mind working to continue through the pain. Blake was trembling like a leaf as Weiss tried to avoid touching her anywhere private while still cleaning her effectively. Finally, the brunette was as clean as Weiss could get her and the heiress tried, once more, to remove Blake from her body.

"Ow!" Weiss shrieked, slowly climbing out of the water. Blake's shaking form was clutched tightly in her arms as she grabbed two towels. Maneuvering around the girl in her arms, the heiress wrapped herself up. Using the other towel, she dried the brunette off and began carrying her back to the dorm room. As she neared, she spotted Pyrrha and Nora walking her way, smiles adorning their faces.

The athlete raised her hand in a wave, but paused when she noticed who Weiss was carrying. She glanced to Nora and the pair moved forward. Nora bounced up to the exhausted and still bleeding heiress, her eyes looking over Blake speculatively.

"Is something wrong with Blake?" Nora asked as Pyrrha gazed curiously at the toweled girl.

"Do you remember yesterday?" the whitette sighed, pausing despite her perpetual nakedness.

"When she and Yang were fighting?" Pyrrha replied.

"Yes. Well, she spent the entire day upset about it until Yang took her over to the cats." Weiss shifted in her explanation before continuing. "Some of the male cats became overzealous upon seeing her and one of the people caring for them sprayed them with catnip… Blake got hit too."

"So… she's drugged?" the redhead clarified slowly.

"Exactly." Weiss murmured, beginning to trudge on. "I knew that would end badly. I just finished giving her a bath. She doesn't like water."

"Do you need help with her?" Nora called, keeping stride with the heiress. "We don't have anything else to do for the rest of the day!"

"That would be lovely, Nora." Weiss told her with a small smile. "But I don't want to take your time with something that was essentially Yang's fault."

"But the more people that are with you, the easier it will be to take care of her, right?" Pyrrha asked, cocking her head at their white-haired friend.

"I suppose that's true." Weiss nodded, leading them to the RWBY dorm room and letting them in. "I just need to change into some proper clothing. Do you mind keeping an eye on her until I can get her changed?"

"Not at all." Nora chirped, she and Pyrrha settling on the bottom bunks as Weiss used two glyphs to lift a curtain so she could change. Blake sat on the floor a moment, shaking free of the towel as she watched the room around her curiously.

Blake mewed, looking to Pyrrha calmly. The redhead watched her curiously, wondering what the brunette could be thinking. As the athlete turned to where Nora was examining the broken window, Blake watched her ponytail move. The Faunus wanted it. It looked so bright and crunchy. Leaping onto Weiss' bed, the brunette set about chewing at the red mass hungrily, her stomach still empty from only having eaten a squirrel that did not agree with her.

Pyrrha gasped, whirling around slightly to find Blake eating her hair. Attempting to dislodge the ravenous Faunus, Pyrrha pulled at her hair, but Blake's claws held steadfast, causing the redhead to cry out at the slight sting to her scalp. Nora hurried over to try helping, but Blake simply batted at her with her feet, holding fast to the red 'fur' she was currently trying to chew into submission.

As Nora tried to get around Blake's legs and Pyrrha attempted to pry the Faunus loose, Ruby and Yang trudged in, having finally finished their classes for the day. The sisters watched as Nora was kicked across the room while Pyrrha shook her head in another effort to get free.

Finally, as Weiss stepped from behind the changing curtain, Yang asked the only logical question in such a situation: "What's going on?"

* * *

**_There you are, my lovely readers. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, so drop me a review to tell me what you thought until then!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_What's up, alligators? _**

* * *

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, her aura having taken care of most of the scratches by now. "Well, when you left me, Blake and I went to take a bath. It did not go over well; she hates water."

"Sorry about that, Weiss." Ruby chuckled, rubbing her head sheepishly. "I didn't know it would be that bad. Dogs aren't usually that bad…"

"Blake is not a dog!" Weiss growled lowly. "She's a _Faunus_ and a drugged one at that! She doesn't like water."

"Could someone help me?" Pyrrha called, still trying to stop Blake from killing her hair.

"Why's she still naked?" Ruby asked, cocking her head in confusion as Yang walked over to help get Blake off.

"The bath… took a while." Weiss replied, a blush painting her cheeks as she forced the images from her mind. The last thing she needed was to think about giving Blake a stupid bath.

"WEISS!" Yang shouted, finally securing Blake from her meal. "You can't take advantage of Blake while she's drugged! You have to romance her first!"

"What are you talking about, you moron?" the heiress shrieked. "I didn't do anything but give her a bath! Might I add that she was clawing me the entire time!"

"Ooh! You must be really good if she claws." Yang snickered, avoiding a pillow to the head.

Weiss huffed and moved over to Blake's wardrobe to find her some normal clothing. Grabbing a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, Weiss strode to the cat-Faunus and slipped the shorts on her, along with the tank top. Once her partner was clothed, Yang set her down and took a few steps backward.

Blake cocked her head up at them and gave a soft mew. Her five friends simply stared at her and Blake lifted her leg, scratching at her ear. Lowering her leg, Blake gave another mew and looked back up at them. Finding them still gazing at her, the cat-Faunus huffed and glanced around, spotting something shiny nearby.

Standing and stretching, Blake made her way over to Pyrrha's shield, sniffing at it experimentally. When it didn't attack her, she sat back on her haunches and lifted her hands. All of the others clenched their teeth as a loud screeching sounded in the air. Blake continued drawing her claws along the shield, paying no mind to her friends' pain.

Pyrrha stood, striding over to the shield and slipping it from in front of the brunette. Blake gave a soft purr and watched the shield disappear, moving around her curiously. The others watched her for a moment before turning to each other.

"We must find a way to distract her." Pyrrha told them wearily, already mentally exhausted from watching over her friend.

"Oh, I know!" Nora gasped, racing across the hall to the JNPR dorm room. She was back within seconds with a large stuffed rabbit. Setting it down in front of Blake, the ginger stepped back. "Maybe she can occupy herself with that!"

The teens all waited, their eyes following Blake as she moved to this new addition to her territory. The cat-Faunus sniffed around it, examining it as best she could. It didn't seem to have a discernible smell. Was it still edible? Could she eat it? Did it taste okay? Deciding that putting it in her mouth was the best course of action, Blake opened her mouth and took a large bite.

All of them watched as Blake chewed at the rabbit, Nora's eyes widest. The cat-Faunus seemed not to have a care in the world as she devoured half of the large stuffed animal, aided by her sharper than usual teeth. When the rabbit's head and part of its torso were gone, Blake cocked her head at it. The others watched in trepidation as she chomped on it again and moved over it, a deep purr rumbling from her throat.

Pyrrha gasped, understanding what she was doing. Moving quickly, the athlete took the rabbit away from the intoxicated brunette, tossing it to Nora quickly. "Take it back, Nora!" she instructed. "Before she mates with it."

"Ew." Ruby's nose wrinkled in distaste as she eyed the toy.

"My thoughts too." Pyrrha agreed, watching the cat-Faunus with relief. However, that relief was short lived as she watched Blake bend over, back arching. All of the girls watched in astonished disgust as she threw up over the side of Weiss' bed… right onto Pyrrha's boots. The athlete gasped as Blake moved back on the bed, coughing slightly. Before anyone could react, she threw up again on Weiss' blanket.

"Why?" the heiress cried, blue eyes wide with horror as she watched the last of the regurgitated rabbit come up on her bedspread.

Yang snickered slightly, but knew that this needed to be taken care of. Moving to Pyrrha's boots, the blonde slowly picked them up, turning her nose up to avoid smelling it. Setting them on Weiss' ruined blanket, the brawler moved Blake aside and took the blanket from Weiss' bed, moving it to a corner of the room to be attended later.

"I'll wash that." She sighed.

Weiss plopped onto Blake's bed with her face in her hands. _This was the stupidest idea Yang has ever had._

* * *

**_And there you are. Remember, I can always be reached by my social media, but before you check those out, tell me what you thought of the chapter, alright? ^_^_**


End file.
